


A Special Cup of Tea

by pommedeplume



Series: Ready for the Storm [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black James Potter, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Islands, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POC James Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tea, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inventor James Potter lives on an island with his wife, Lily. Their fisherman friend, Remus Lupin, brings Lily some special berries from another island that are said to have some very interesting side effects. James is intrigued and Lily brews them into a tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Cup of Tea

James spun the mechanism for his newest invention in his hand, considering it in a vacant, disinterested sort of way while he watched his wife standing at the doorway, conversing with their friend, a fisherman named Remus Lupin, who had just got back from a long trip at sea. Sirius will be glad to see him, James thought, making a small smile before turning his eyes towards the mechanism and setting it down on the desk with a sigh.

The door to their home closed, and Lily walked over to James, looking pleased in an airy sort of way and holding a small pouch in her fingers. James gave her a curious look, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you waiting for me to ask what's in the pouch?" James asked.

"Of course, I am," Lily answered, her thin, red painted lips forming a small smile.

"All right. What's in the pouch, my love?" James replied.

"Berries!" Lily said, her smile widening to a toothy grin, looking very pleased.

"Berries?" James asked, and rubbed the back of his head with a dark hand then saying, "We have plenty of those on the island. Must be pretty delicious if you're this excited."

"Well… sort of. I mean… I haven't had them personally before," Lily said with a shrug.

James studied Lily. There was always this look she got in her green eyes when she was avoiding mentioning magic. Lily wasn't like most people. Well, she wasn't like anyone else James had ever met.

Lily could do things that others couldn't. Sometimes Lily knew things that it didn't seem possible to know. Seventeen years ago, James and his friends, Sirius and Peter, were abandoned off the shore of the island by pirates and were rescued by Lily and the old lighthouse keeper.

James had almost loved Lily from the moment he saw her standing on the beach, her dark red hair fluttering wildly in the wind, a faint, cool glow coming from her hands as it seemed like the water was almost parting to allow them to reach the shore, all while she was obviously suppressing an amused smile for all three of the boys were naked, the pirates having stolen their clothes.

James had pursued her affections rather swiftly. Lily was simultaneously warm like a summer day and cold as a winter's night. She clearly enjoyed his company and the physical intimacy but she had fears that he couldn't possibly understand.

One night, two years later, when they were both eighteen, James had been awoken inside his cabin in the village by the sight of flashing colours in the sky. Running desperately to the shore, he discovered Lily crouched on the sand, her dress torn, tattered and soaked. When she stood up she said nothing except his name. Then she kissed him and he could taste ocean and magic on her tongue. They made love there on the beach. It wasn't the first time they had made love but no time before had been like that. Something inside of her had released, though he didn't know what. She was all summer's day that night and when she climaxed James thought he saw her glowing.

As they lay on the beach, both euphoric and covered in sand, James had asked her what had happened.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can only say that… there was something… someone I had to stop. It's over now. I've won and I never have to be afraid I again," Lily had said then she kissed him softly and they never spoke of it again.

"Will you ever tell me how you know these things?" James asked.

"The berries? It's not magic if that's what you're thinking. Remus heard about them actually. Thought I… _we_ might be interested," Lily said and gave James a devilish grin then licked her lips.

James _knew_ that bloody grin. What _were_ those berries really about? He had his suspicions but thought it would be more fun to let Lily tell him.

"Are you going to tell me what they do, or are you going to make me ask you?" James said, then crossed his arms over his chest.

Lily laughed then shook her head.

"I was going to put them in a tea, actually, though not without your consent," Lily said.

James stood up and stepped towards his wife. His eyes roamed her body. He loved the way her dress formed to her figure without seeming constricting. It was dark blue and made of light, thin material that gave a hint of the pale skin beneath. It had a generous neckline that gave more than a peak at her large bosoms.

"Tell me what they do, love," James said, then leaned down into a brief kiss.

"They've been known to have… certain pleasurable effects," Lily said, her eyes widening and giving James that look that always aroused certain sensations in him, down below.

"Oh really?" James said, moving himself closer to Lily.

"Really," Lily said then gave James a slower, deeper kiss.

Lily pulled away then walked over to the kitchen. James had a kitchen that was far more advanced than most on the island, filled with gadgets he had personally designed, including a special tea kettle that heated up without the use of fire.

James sat at the dining table while Lily brewed tea. His mind was filled with lust and carnal thoughts. It took all of his willpower not to start touching himself at that moment. Lily wouldn't have minded but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. Finally, Lily arrived at the table, setting the cups of hot tea down gently, not spilling a drop.

"We're supposed to squeeze one berry into each cup. There's… not really any way to measure potency. Apparently, some will use several berries in a cup but most recommend one berry for two cups. I decided to do one berry to a cup as a sort of generous compromise in the name of fun," Lily said then squeezed both berries over both the cups.

"Cheers," James said and reached for the cup, though he didn't yet drink from it.

"Maybe I should go first," Lily said with a smile then took a small sip.

Lily had a searching look for roughly half a second before she went, "Oh!"

Lily shivered and shifted her in seat. Her hands, which were resting on her thighs, gripped the fabric of her dress lightly.

"Are you all right, Lils?" James asked.

Lily's mouth hung open, in what appeared to him to be pleasurable bewilderment. Lily slowly nodded, seeming distracted. Suddenly, she took a much bigger sip, her mouth flinching from heat, briefly before she put the cup down and let out a soft moan.

"Wow," Lily said then looked over at James with a grin.

"Bottoms up," James said, with a shrug and took a big sip.

Almost immediately James felt his body flush and his prick stiffen. For a moment he thought he would come.

"God!" James called out and jumped.

Lily laughed and took another big gulp of her tea, followed by a deep, pleased moan.

"Oh god," Lily said and clenched her thighs, her face seeming strained and euphoric.

Just a sip had made James feel impossibly hard and Lily was glaring at the bulge in his trousers, her green eyes looking hungry. James watched as she breathed hard, her chest heaving.

"Oh, James. You wouldn't believe how hot and damp I feel," Lily said, unclenching and spreading her legs.

James could smell her sexual musk from several feet away, to his great surprise. He wondered what would happen if he drank more of the tea. He was filled with erotic curiosity and apprehension. Lily's pale skin looked flushed and she squirmed in her seat as she grabbed the cup and finished it off, then let out another long moan.

James, already ready to rush straight to Lily and ravish her, quickly grabbed the cup and poured the rest down his throat. Hot pleasure rushed through him so fast he really did nearly come this time. Lily's eyes were wide and she mouthed his name in question.

"No," James replied then chuckled.

His cock was painfully hard and his balls were aching. It was like he hadn't came in weeks. Lily spread her legs further then slowly lifted her skirt up over her midsection, revealing her mound of damp, curly red hairs. James dropped from his chair and quickly crawled across the floor to her, placing his dark hands on her pale kneels then sliding them slowly up her inner thighs.

"Oh, James," Lily moaned, as she slid her groin forward, towards James's eager mouth.

James reached around to her well-rounded bottom and squeezed as he pulled her even closer, until her arse was on the edge of the seat.

The smell of her musk was potent and intoxicating. James pushed his face into her pubic mound and inhaled deeply of her scent as Lily moaned softly. He then kissed down her mound then to the insides of her thighs and over to her labia which he lightly sucked.

"No need to tease, James," Lily urged.

James pulled his mouth away and used a hand to spread her slit open, revealing the swollen, wet flesh beneath. James gasped at how wet she was, sliding a finger to her hole then pulling it away, leaving a sticky strand of her juices hanging in the air.

"Wow," James said then lowered his tongue to her hole, lapping at her juices.

"Ohh," Lily moaned as James probed inside of her with a pointed tongue.

Lily reached down and stroked her clit while James fucked her sopping hole with his tongue. James briefly pulled away to say, "You taste so fucking good."

"Uh huh," Lily said, then moaned as he lapped at her juices once more.

James then dragged his tongue slowly upwards, starting at her hole and moving to her clit. Lily moved her hand as he gave it a quick flick of his tongue.

"Oh!" Lily loudly moaned, her body shuddering as she let out hard breaths.

James wrapped his full lips around the hood of her clit, feeling the swollen nub between his lips, then gently sucked. Lily moaned then called out, "Ohh, shit."

James went to work at lapping at her clit. Lily, for her part, could barely keep still. It was like every movement of his tongue was bringing her to the verge of climax.

"Don't stop, James. Lick me hard! I'm gonna come _so_ hard," Lily begged and James obliged, rapidly flicking her clit with his tongue.

Suddenly, Lily gasped then squealed.

"Ohhhhh fuck," Lily groaned, then held her breath for a moment before exhaling as her body shook and she moaned.

James was amazed but didn't stop lapping at her clit, not even for a moment.. He had never made her come so fast before. He could feel dampness in his trousers from his own arousal. Lily was breathing hard while her body grew limp. Her fingers ruffled through his wild, black hair but she hadn't yet pushed him away yet.

"Fingers, please," Lily requested, and James sucked on a couple of fingers and lowered them to her wet entrance.

James gently pushed his fingers inside, trying not to gasp at how easily they slid inside. James began to lick her again as he slid his fingers in and out in a curved, come hither motion. James couldn't help but imagine it was his cock inside of her instead of his fingers. She was unbelievably wet.

"Oh god. Gonna come again!" Lily declared before groaning as her muscles contracted around his fingers.

Seconds later, Lily finally pushed him away and he looked up at her with a smile. She was still breathing hard but looking very pleased. Lily stood up from her chair and lifted her dress over her head, then set it down on her chair. James smiled at the sight of her normally quite pale pink nipples that were currently red and swollen.

Lily reached forward and placed a hand on the bulge in his trousers, rubbing her palm slowly up his shaft. James's mouth fell open as Lily gently rubbed him through his trousers. He wanted to look down by her wide eyes and mischievous grin held his gaze. She then reached up to his waistband and slid her hand inside his pants, wrapping it around his thick and rigid shaft.

Lily stepped close, pushing her breasts against him and leaning up for a slow kiss that made James feel he was going to come on her hand.

"I need to feel you inside of me. I'm aching so bad," Lily said, whispering in his ear, her voice deep and seductive.

She moved her mouth back to his and kissed him again, James begging himself not to come. Lily pulled away and removed her hand from his prick.

"Get your clothes off. Shall we go up top? Might be nice to enjoy a little sun," Lily said with a wink.

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman?" James said.

James removed his shirt with a quick motion then untied the strings of his cloth trousers, loosening them so he could easily pull them down, along with his pants, revealing his desperately hard shaft. Lily smiled at the sight of his prick then headed for the stairs. James stared at her beautiful arse as he stepped out his trousers and nudged them aside.

At the top of their domicile the Potters had installed a sun balcony that jutted out from their bedroom. Their son, Harry, had a small balcony on his room but was welcome to use their's as well. It had a nice view of their pond and the big tree that hung over it. The weather on the island wasn't always great but when it was it was nice to come out and lounge about in the sun.

Lily made it to the balcony before him and was seated in a chair, gesturing him to her when he came out, while her other hand was between her thighs. James was thankful they didn't have any neighbours who might see this. Their home was on the far end of a cliff overlooking the village below. Other families lived on the cliff but they were much further down and around. Harry was off spending time with his friends and wasn't very likely to barge in on them. They were, for all intents and purposes, alone with only nature as company.

James strode over to Lily, his cock still longing to be touched. Lily's hand gently wrapped around his thick shaft as best she could and lightly stroked, his foreskin gliding with her touch. Lily smiled up at him warmly, sunlit illuminating her face, giving her an almost ethereal glow. Lily wet her lips then placed them on the head of his cock, where she gently sucked.

"Oh. Shit," James said, aware that he had nearly came, his cock twitching and spurting a little of his spunk into Lily's mouth.

Lily giggled happily but continued to suck on the head and stroke his shaft, James knowing he couldn't hold on. Lily's skilled mouth was no match for him

"God, Lily, I'm going to come. Ahhh," James moaned, as pleasure rushed through him and his cock spasmed, shooting his hot spurts onto her tongue.

"Fuck," James groaned while Lily made a pleased sound, continuing to suck.

James expected his cock to feel more sensitive right now than it did and start growing soft but neither was the case. He was staying hard and only felt a tiny bit sensitive.

"I can't believe it. I'm still…. ready to go!" James shouted with glee.

With that declaration, Lily started to suck harder. James placed a hand on her shoulder, quickly feeling like he could come again. But instead, Lily pulled her mouth away and said, "Lay down where I am."

Lily stood up and James took her place, laying back against the long, cushioned chair and resting his head against a pillow. Lily felt between her legs with a smile.

"Still soaked," Lily said then put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them.

Lily then climbed on the chair, straddling James's groin. She leaned forward and kissed James deeply, while his cock rubbed against her soft belly. James could taste himself on Lily's mouth, an odd bitter taste that he didn't really mind. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to come again. He wanted desperately to feel himself inside of her. Only inside of her could he truly feel complete and get true relief.

Lily moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Oh, James, I want to fuck you so hard."

Lily lifted up and the positioned herself over his prick. James held his breath as Lily slowly slid his cock inside of her. She made a pleased face as she pushed down over the head. James couldn't believe how easily his cock glided in her hole, wet and welcoming, only feeling ever so slightly snug around his substantial girth. They had never done this without lubricant before. Lily moaned deeply as she stretched herself open upon him, beginning to stroke her clit.

Finally, Lily had all of James inside of her. She sat flat against his groin, looking pleased as she fingered her clit and began to rock her pelvis, letting him slide slowly in and out of her. James was thankful that she was taking it slow. Even one hard thrust might send him over the edge again. He liked coming but he liked the buildup just as much. At the very least he did feel like he could last longer than the last time.

Lily slowly pumped on and off his cock, letting him slip out until just the head was inside before plunging back down slowly, moaning deeply as she went. James's prick glistened in the sun with her wetness. James reached down and placed his hands around her back, dragging them down her sides and feeling her curves in his hands, stopping just above her arse before pulling them away.

Lily began to rock faster and James could feel her squeezing tightly on his shaft. Lily looked up at the sky, her hair and her breasts bouncing as she slammed down hard on his cock, her finger frantically stroking her clit.

Lily looked back down at James, her face intense. James was felt ready to burst as she moaned, "Oh god, coming again. Mmmmm."

Lily's legs shook as she squeezed hard on James's prick. Whether it was magic or the sun, Lily appeared to be glowing. James thought it might be a little of both. James was unable to hold on and he felt a rush of pleasure as his cock pulsed inside of her, feeling a bit sore this time. His balls ached but his arousal didn't waver, even as Lily collapsed on top of him in a sweaty, naked heap.

"I'm still horny, James," Lily said, through heavy breaths.

"You're not alone," James said.

"Maybe you just need to give me a good pounding. It has to run out sometime, hasn't it?" Lily said then laughed as she lifted off of him.

James stood up from the chair while climbed back on it, this time on her elbows and knees, her beautiful arse shining in the sunlight, the sun practically lighting his cock's way. James climbed onto the chair and knelt behind her. He moved the head of his cock to her hole, now sticky from come and her juices. James slowly pushed himself in, finding little resistance.

"Fuck me hard, James. Don't hold back… please," Lily urged, her fingers stroking her clit.

James placed his hands on Lily's wide hips and began to thrust hard into her. Lily pushed back with his thrusts, his cock slamming into her as she moaned and fingered her clit. James truly held nothing back, just wanting to get off again before the berry finally wore off.

"Oh, James it feels so good. You… you feel so good. Ahhh," Lily moaned and shook in another orgasm.

James pounded into her hard while she came again, feeling himself approaching climax rapidly. Finally, he felt the moment hit him hard and his cock spasmed again, his balls aching with emptiness as euphoria hit him.

James continued to thrust and it took him a moment to realise that he wasn't turned on anymore. He felt satiated, tired and sore. His cock was becoming flaccid. James pulled out and Lily collapsed and rolled over, still stroking her clit to his surprise.

Lily dragged her fingers to her hole, wetting them with her juices and his come, then moved them back to her clit, desperately stroking herself. She gritted her teeth and clenched her body. James had never seen her so desperate to come before.

"Just… need… one more… ahhhh," Lily groaned loudly as her body convulsed with pleasure.

Finally, her body relaxed. She closed her eyes and smiled, her naked form bathed in warm sunlight. James knelt next to her and kissed her forehead.

"That was fun. We shall have to try it again sometime," James said.

"Sure. Is it terrible that I'm wondering what would happen if we added more berry juice," Lily said then laughed and kissed his cheek.

James laughed and said, "The truth is that I don't need berries to enjoy making love to you."

Lily leaned over and kissed him then said, "How do you feel about a swim in the pond?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," James said and they headed off downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more of Ready for the Storm? You can bookmark or subscribe to the Ready for the Storm series for updates.


End file.
